Wolves Don't Howl Aloud
by Kikyouko
Summary: This is a Zakuro and Pudding based story. Pudding becomes a child super model and works with Zakuro! Mint becomes heart broken...What happens next?
1. Default Chapter

Wolves Don't Howl Aloud By: Kikyouko  
  
Zakuro walked into the café. She had just finished a modeling show at Tokyo's Center, the Tokyo Fair. Mint had followed in right after her.  
  
"She was a hit!" Mint yelled in excitement. Everyone stared at Mint except for Zakuro, of course. She knew what she was talking about. She even knew that Mint wanted her to be her role model.  
  
"What was a hit Mint?" Ichigo asked as she walked out of kitchen with a Banana Split for some costumers. Mint looked at Ichigo with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"ZAKURO WAS!" She screamed. "You should have seen Ichigo! I mean it you should have!" Mint exclaimed. Zakuro looked over her shoulder and stared at the two girls as if they had three heads each.  
  
"So how many outfits did she model in?" Ichigo asked. The sparkle in Mint's eyes had disappeared.  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought it was twenty seven, but I am not positive." Mint responded trying to think hard. Zakuro shook her head and walked over to them. She sighed.  
  
"No." Was all that escaped her lips. They both looked at Zakuro as she continued. "I modeled in exactly forty eight outfits." She said, flipping her hair a bit. Ichigo looked back down at the tray of dessert. It seemed to be gone!  
  
"YUM!" They heard from behind them. Pudding stood there with chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream all over her face. Ichigo looked over at the waiting costumors. They seemed to look very annoyed as they watched.  
  
"PUDDING! Your not supposed eat the costumors ICE CREAM!" She yelled aloud, making Ryou walk into the main room. Ryou blinked and stared at Pudding, Ichigo, and then the waiting customers.  
  
"What seems to be the problem girls?" He asked.  
"Well..." Ichigo started. "Pudding keeps eating all the food when I'm not paying attention..." She whined, pointing at Pudding with one finger. Zakuro shook her head once more.  
  
"Then just go and get another!!!" She yelled. She was upset about something, but no one knew what seemed to be troubling her. Ichigo looked at her nodded and walked into the kitchen. Mint walked over to the costumors table.  
  
"I'm sorry." She continued. "We had a bit of trouble. Your order will only be five more minutes." She said in a soft voice. Ichigo walked out with the tray once more. She smiled.  
  
"Unlikely! Her is your order! Have a nice time now." Ichigo cheerfully said placing the tray down onto the table. The people smiled and Ichigo smiled back. "Now will you excuse me while I go help other customers?" Ichigo muttered, walking to another table.  
"I'll get it." Zakuro sighed, walking over to the table that Ichigo was standing at. "Don't you have a date with that Masaya kid anyways?" Zakuro asked smiling.  
  
"Oh no! Zakuro your right! I am sorry mews! I can't be here!" She yelled running out of door of the café. Before she had left she dropped the tray onto the floor.  
  
"Luckily there was nothing on it." Zakuro muttered under her breath. "Now may take your order?" She asked the customers. She smiled at them, not knowing that it was Ichigo's parents. Her parents hadn't seen them nor did Ichigo see them before she ran out of the door.  
  
"Yes. I would like the Brownie Delight." Ichigo mother said sweetly. Her father looked at the menu and squinted his eyes a bit.  
"I would like a...Philly Cheese Steak." He said still looking at the menu. Zakuro smiled once more. She wrote the order down and looked at the two.  
  
"You know you both remind me of a friend of mine." She suggested. The two stared at Zakuro. Ichigo's mother was curious because she had heard Ichigo worked there but didn't see her around anywhere.  
  
'Really?" She questioned. "Oh yes...I was wondering if you knew an Ichigo. She is my daughter and she said she worked her." The mother said softly.  
  
"Ichigo? Yeah I know her! She just went out for the day. She had to go with one of her friends. I think it was a kid named Masaya." She continued as both parents looked at her. "She was the friend I thought you both looked like. Now I must go get your orders." She replied. Zakuro walked into the kitchen as Lettuce passed her with four cup of coffee on a tray. She actually seemed to not drop it this time and of course Pudding was messing up everything.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Hm?" Zakuro guessed that they had just broken something again. She just couldn't tell who did it this time. Was it Pudding or Lettuce that did it? Lettuce and Pudding walked into the room with wide eyes. "Pudding knocked into me." Lettuce admitted. Zakuro stared at the two. "I wasn't my fault though!" Lettuce whined. Pudding grinned and looked over at some dishes. "I'm going to do some tricks!" Pudding said walking towards the dishes. Zakuro grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"Oh no YOU are NOT!" She said glaring. "No one has time for the tricks right now." Zakuro finished.  
  
Pudding sighed and sat down in a chair. She was bored with doing nothing all day in the café. Everyone else had something to do, but not Pudding. Zakuro knew she had nothing to do so she smiled. "Pudding, would you like to model with me?" She asked in a very nice and soft tone. "It would be great for you to model little girl outfits." She finished. Pudding eyes sparkled, but she hadn't ever done anything in front of people; only perform tricks.  
  
"YAY! Wait, what about Mint-san? She would be heartbroken since you didn't ask her and she wants to be just like you!" Pudding whined.  
  
"She'll handle it well. I just tell her that you were small enough to fit into the outfits for girls." She winked at Pudding and walked out with Mrs. and Mr. Momomiya's food. "Here you go!" Zakuro perked up and placed the tray onto the table. Mr. And Mrs. Momomiya smiled and handed Zakuro a tip. "No. I can't take this." She said handed it back to them.  
"Yes you can dear." Mrs. Momomiya exclaimed. "It's just a little something for all your hard work." She replied placing it firmly back into her hand, before walking out with Mr. Momomiya.  
Zakuro clutched the ten-dollar bill in her hands. She couldn't believe she had just tooken that from her friends mother. She didn't even want it! She was filthy rich as it was. She frowned and looked down.  
"I didn't need this..." She muttered under her breath. Pudding walked into the room and grabbed the bill. She looked at it amazed.  
"Where'd you get this much money?" She questioned. "Are you rich? Most people are poor. They won't give me ten-dollars for my performances." She gasped. Zakuro blinked and laughed.  
"Yes I am rich silly. And by the way...I am sure they aren't all poor. I'm sure they just don't think ten-dollars is worth it." Zakuro admitted.  
  
"I have to go home now," Pudding started. "My mama won't like it if I am late home." She finished with a smile and walk out of the door.  
Zakuro just smiled and walked her way home as well. She had a modeling show to do before work the next day anyways so she figured sleep might help her stay awake during work.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Did you like the fic? I hope you did. Just tell me in the review any ideas if you have any... 


	2. Suicide

Wolves Don't Howl Aloud: Suicide By: Kikyouko A/N: I really want to thank littlefox1227 member) for giving the idea for this chapter. Anyways Enjoy! (Longer chapter than the first)   
Zakuro lied in bed pulling on the covers tightly. It was hard for her to sleep while she had the modeling show on her mind. She really wouldn't know if anyone would like Pudding as a model. She is kind of jumpy for a model. Zakuro pulled her purple covers above her waist again.  
'What if Mint found out?' She thought hard for a while. 'But it wouldn't matter anyway.' She said in her mind with a great sigh on the real world. She soon drifted to sleep with these thoughts still on her mind. The next morning the day snuck up on her. The sun peeked down and woke her up with its graceful but yet bright rays.  
"Good Morning!" She said aloud to herself. She seemed much happy in the morning then she did in the evenings. She ripped off the covers and ran to her closet pulling up her night gown and dressing into a wonderful dress for the modeling meeting she had to attend before the show. It was best to wear something pretty when dealing with her boss.  
She quickly brushed her hair, sprayed a bit of perfume, and ran out the front door to meet Pudding at her house. She had brought a little bag along with her, containing a bright gold dress for Pudding to wear. She wanted to let her boss meet her and see if she could model too!  
'It'll be fun having a child at work with me.' She thought. She had forgotten about Mint completely. Soon Zakuro came upon the girl's home. It was a yellowish tan color with lovely designs on it. She held her hand up to the door to knock, but before she could get close enough the door swung open.  
"ZAKURO-SAN!!!!" Pudding yelled with cheer. She always seemed happy to see her. The girl's golden hair and eyes would match the dress perfectly. Zakuro smiled and held out the bag.  
"For you." She said softly. "Would you go try it on for me?" She asked politely. "It used to be mine when I was your age." Zakuro finished pulling her hair to one side. Pudding looked in the bag with excitement.  
"YAY! I'll try it on now!!!" The girl yelled, trotting into the other room. She son came out wearing the golden gown and a necklace that said star on it. The dress sparkled as sun as did the necklace. The dress was shaped to fit while the necklace in the heart shape.  
"Y-you look wonderful!" Zakuro stuttered. She was amazed it fit her so well. It looked prettier on Pudding than it did her. Pudding smiled and blushed.  
"Thank you so much Z-san!" She said smiling a little more. Her smile gave Zakuro a warm feeling. It made her smile as well. She couldn't wait to get to the show. Zakuro smiled back and grabbed hold of the girl's hand.  
"Let's go! You don't want to miss your chance, do you?" She said pulling her into the modeling meeting. "Hello! I am sorry I was late. I brought my friend Pudding. I thought she could be a child model." She cheered.  
The boss stared at Zakuro and then to Pudding. A smile lit on the man's face. It seemed he liked her rather well already. His glasses went to his nose as he stood up and took a closer look.  
"YES! What a beautiful young lady." He replied with his English sort of tone. Pudding and Zakuro grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down. Their hair bounced up and down as they jumped happily. The other models at the meeting blinked and stopped discussing the outfits they were going to wear in thirty minutes.  
"A child?"  
"That is just...just STUPID!"  
"I think it's cool."  
Zakuro over heard three of the girl's talking about it. Most of them didn't like the idea, but now she knew at least three did (Boss, Zakuro, Another Model). It was so exciting to have someone she knew model with her. Most of the models there didn't really talk to her so they weren't as close as Pudding.  
The boss looked at Pudding's golden dress. It's velvet gold texture sparkled in the light. He soon looked at the gold necklace hanging from the girl's neck. It shined like it was proud to be worn. He soon clapped and stood up.  
"TIME TOOOO MODELLL!" He yelled. As the man walked by he handed Pudding a number of outfits to wear during the show. Pudding blinked and stared up at Zakuro. She was wearing a Purple gown with diamonds and crystals hanging down from it. It was brighter then the sun but had the sight of an eclipse not seen for millions of years.  
They all soon walked out into the back stage of the walkway. Zakuro was first she slipped on some high-heeled shoes and hit the stage. Cameras flashed in every direction, people gazed upon the outfit, animals barked from outside. The night was loud. Cheery. And Bright.  
Soon Zakuro spotted a familiar face in the audience. It was Mint! And Pudding would be walking out any minute now. She looked towards the back as Pudding walked out in a children's ball gown. She watched Mint's happy smile fade, and hated every moment of it.  
They were all there, all of the Mews. Mint's eyes swelled with tears. She started to sob and soon ran out of the door. Zakuro walked into the back slumping and sighing. She really didn't mean to hurt her. She only wanted to...to give some one else a chance. She had been almost everything, but Mint.... Nothing.  
Why did it have to happen like this? It didn't make much sense to her at all. The secret supposed to be kept crumbled in her mind as she thought more and more. The other two Mews watched in horror. Zakuro couldn't and didn't want to think of what they thought of her now.  
Pudding walked back behind stage as other models walked out. She sighed and sat down near Zakuro. She seemed a bit depressed about the situation as well.  
"I am sorry Zakuro-san. I only wanted to see what it was like. I want NO part in this anymore. Mint will just get hurt more." She softly muttered as she walked out the exit. Zakuro was surprised a child knew how to say such a thing. She knew what Pudding was trying to do was for the best.  
"I am sorry too..." Zakuro replied to herself. "I LET HER DOWN! She'll never forgive me." She cried in her hands, which were now placed firmly on her face. The other Mews soon ran in without Mint.  
"ZAKURO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MINT!?" Ichigo yelled. She was furious that a friend would do that to another friend. Zakuro didn't say a word. Lettuce looked down and shook her head. She seemed a bit angry too.  
"I HAVE ALREADY TOLD MYSELF I WAS SORRY!" She screamed back and ran out the door. She had truly meant it and NO one could see that. Zakuro ran until she could see Mint in her sight.  
"They took my dream away from me!" Mint cried as she held a silver dagger in the air, but before Zakuro could yell stop the knife went through the Mews heart.  
"NOOOOOOO MINT!" Zakuro yelled. "I am sorry..." She cried. Mint spoke with her last breath, and heartbeat.  
"Me...too...I didn't want to...do this...-" The girl soon passed away. Zakuro stared in horror. Her friend had just died in her arms. She was only twelve. She could have lived her whole life if she hadn't screwed with her ream!  
She pulled out a cell phone and called the police, but before they got there she left. She didn't want to be a suspect at all. She walked into the café later that afternoon.  
"Where's Mint?" Ryou questioned. Zakuro looked down and tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"She won't be coming back. Ever..." She replied sobbing softly. Everyone turned around. Keiichiro walked over and patted her on the back with a hug to go along with it all.  
"What do you mean?" He asked politely. Zakuro cried harder and harder. She soon let out a huff.  
"She...She...d-died." She cried once more. Everyone in the café stared at her. They were all shocked to her the super model say it. No one thought it could be true.  
"What happened?" Lettuce asked. Zakuro kept on crying.  
"Suicide..." She responded with a sob. "I didn't think she would do that! SHE WAS JUST A CHILD!!!!! WHY!? SHE HAD A WHOLE LIFE IN FORNT OF HER!!!" She yelled. The Mews looked down and began to cry as well. No one could hold tears back any longer not even Ryou or Keiichiro.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Well littlefox1227 I twisted it a little, but thank you for your help! 


End file.
